jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Music Awards (Part 2)
The Music Awards 'is the 14th episode of "Jem." Plot Just as all seems hopeless for Krissie, their new friend, Danny saves Krissie. As the concert now ends, Deirdre suggests that Danny accompanies them, but Danny gets caught by a thug named Mick, who lets Danny, Dierdre, Krissie, and Ba Nee stay one night in their bus, on the condition that Danny works to pay for the stolen tickets that Mick was selling in the previous episode. Meanwhile, the next day, The Holograms get to the mansion only to find out that there's a social worker named Jack Sobieskilooking for Jerrica. He explains that he got a tip that 3 of her girls have run away. Jerrica doesn't know what to say, but Ashley saves them by saying that the girls are handing out flyers for the Benefit concert. As Jerrica and the others continue their search for the girls, The Misfits stage a publicity stunt to garner more attention toward their appearance at the Music Awards, but Jerrica projects a hologram of a giant bird , scaring Pizzazz out of her wits, causing Pizzazz to fall into a pond. Meanwhile, Deirdre, Krissie, Ba Nee and Danny run afoul of a couple of thugs named Mick and Ramón, who force Danny to steal from a local electronics store for them. They manage to escape them and two policemen named Jones and Rodriguez and are directed to Haven House (by a small hamburger stand employee named Tony ), where Danse finds them and brings them to the concert. Techrat tries to disrupt the concert with a jamming device, but Danny catches him in the act, forcing Techrat to flee in a panic. Meanwhile, the Misfits win for Best Musical Group and Pizzazz plans to gloat to Jem about the win, so they drive to the concert, only to find the audience cheering the performance. Pizzazz, silenced and shocked by the overwhelming sense of goodwill the concert has created, doesn't notice her award accidentally slipping out of her hand to the floor, where it smashes into a hundred pieces. Featured Music *"You Oughta See The View" - The Misfits *"Runnin' Like The Wind" - Jem and the Holograms *"Friend Or Stranger" - Jem and the Holograms Trivia *The bus where Mick and Ramón live says "Marx Girls School" on the side, as in the writer, Christy Marx. *Apparently Roxy is shown to be afraid of heights. Quotes :'Pizzazz: (accepting the music award) I'd like to thank the Awards people for having the good taste to give us this award which we so definitely deserve. ---- :Techrat (to Pizzazz): My beautiful laser. You wrecked it. :Pizzazz: (holding her fist up to Techrat) One more word and I'll wreck you! ---- :Danny: I'm a guy. I can look after myself. :Krissy: But everybody needs help. Even a boy. You can't keep on running forever. ---- :Danny: You must be three of the dumbest girls I ever met. :Krissy: Yeah, you can say that again. ---- :Eric Raymond: Where's Pizzazz? :Techrat: She's testing my new laser gun for me. :Eric Raymond: You let Pizzazz loose with a laser gun?! :Techrat: (nervously stuttering) It was her idea. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1